Future's Gift
by KP
Summary: Summary is inside. chapter 10 now up sequel to Future Awakening. It's the final chapter.
1. Circle Of Life

Title: Future's Gift  
  
Author: KP  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13 at the most  
  
Sequel: Future Awakening  
  
Season: Future  
  
Paring: Sam/Jack  
  
Spoilers: Anything before this story and for now season 4 Divide and Conquer  
  
Summary: Sometimes things given aren't what they seem, what we see holds meaning for things past and thing yet to come.  
  
Disclaimer: SG-1 isn't mine I earn nothing as it belongs to MGM etc. Only thing that belong to me is this story and any original characters designed to tell it and other items contained within this story will be given a disclaimer as and when required.  
  
A/N: I'm guessing the last part wasn't liked that much (its ok I wrote it and honestly can't say I was that impressed myself). But still being 'new' to fic writing having only a few titles to my name it happens sometimes when you test out things. Hopefully this might give back some of the things that got you to read this in the first place.  
  
Just read it and see.  
  
The sound fills the cave. He should be happy, he was happy for her he just couldn't show it not now.  
  
Doc's stood there talking holding the child in her arms, but the words spoken don't register all I can do is stand there closed off to everything except the crying.  
  
Its shock I guess, I knew this would come one day that Carter's life would be filled with more than dohickies and brilliant mind bending ideas to save the planet time after time she'd have the joy of the gift given to her but I can't be a part of it at least not like that.  
  
Its better if I keep my distance, get my head round stuff. Sure I've had weeks and months just as she and every other person at the SGC has to get use to the changes in her life but I'm close, way to close to her and its confusing the hell out of me.  
  
I didn't truly believe it till she was nearly taken, but how do I know without doubt or hesitation that what I hold for her isn't just thanks to my imagination. I've said it before and given another Zarc test I'll no doubt say it again, I care for her a lot more than I'm supposed to, but which 'one' do I hold any feelings for.  
  
Figment of my imagination Carter gave me a son, Connor, regardless of the consequences she wanted him enough to potentially put her career on the line, knowing full well he was mine. It wasn't easy on either of us least of all her I went all the way to England to forget stuff only to waltz back into her life and the son I never knew about till the very day I returned.  
  
In a way he made it easy for us, to get 'close' to open up more, relax, be normal friends and not constantly thinking about regulations, of course we always stayed professional and other than having Connor around things never really did change between us until I did the retiring thing.  
  
Then that whole world just fell apart and within hours I'd lost her not long after that loosing Jake Connor to only to end up in this situation now.  
  
This Carter, this Sam the one I'm looking at now is the real deal at least I think she is. She is everything I remember of the other Sam Carter, smart, brilliant, and beautiful, she's all that and way more since provided this whole thing isn't another trick, we've known each other for several years. It's that reason mainly that I can't be here day after day I won't grow to hate her just because she has the one thing that was taken from me.  
  
Teal'c's stood guard at the entrance to the cave keeping the natives at bay just with the look he gives. They've been gathering in droves to get a glimpse of the kid leaving gifts or whatever ever since the rocks just vanished and Fraiser could get in and assist Carter.  
  
I tried for hours and hours to shift all of it getting know where fast, running out of options to get her back to the SGC for urgent medical assistance only to let my own emotional state take advantage of one very tired, very out of it Carter. She kissed me and I didn't stop it, I gave into temptation and returned in full her actions. Thankfully other activity soon put a stop to that, twenty minutes later resulting in the small bundle she now held protectively in her arms.  
  
Watching her she's taken to the child already, her eyes and her smile show that, occasionally there'd be a little fear and doubt as her eyes hurriedly kept track of the Doc's movements seeking assurance that everything was fine since her assistance was needed to get the kid breathing. Then she'd look in my direction her eyes full of sorrow, offering a silent plea, but I can't do what she asks, not yet, I'm not ready, if I did it now we'd only end up hating each other, because I can't let go of simple memories, I thought I could, but it's hard, a lot harder to do in reality.  
  
When backup arrives we'll head back home, I don't think Frasier likes the idea of moving them with the crowd outside even with us here, there's way to many of them and considering the events that landed us here in the first place I for one don't blame her, from what I've seen neither of them seem to require that emergency medical help now, at least I hope not.  
  
Daniel's with her now looking like the big brother in oar of the bundle he holds within the blankets, I wonder if it's a boy or a girl I haven't a clue, I spent hours trapped with her, helping all the way as much as I could given I'm not exactly the doctor. The real doc shows up and I run, back away because I can't deal with it.  
  
I hope she gets what she wants a boy, personally I'd go with a girl, mostly because I never had a daughter and I'd like that for her a 'mini' Miss Carter Junior can never be a bad thing.  
  
The troops arrive to escort us, plus one back to the gate, looks like its Pierce's team, Dad too, quick flight around the galaxy to seek Thor's help, returning to find everything way better than when he left.  
  
Pierce has everything under control, his teams taken up defensive positions so everything's secure. While Jacob rushes to her side only to be stopped by Frasier as she whispers something to him, I hope nothings wrong, right now Jake's face is etched with concern and my feet a half way from moving me from the rock I'm sat on.  
  
Doc rubs a comforting hand on his arm then steps aside, for a few seconds I can't get anything from him, then she gives him that look and he's congratulating his daughter as any father would. Their talking but I'm still not registering half of what's happening, he's given me a quick glance no doubt trying to thank me but I don't acknowledge him.  
  
I stand momentarily to stop the knees from playing up, intending to head out side, only to be stopped by Jacobs hand coming to rest on my shoulder, no doubt trying to introduce me to the kid, but I come out with "we should get geared up" turning to Frasier "when your ready doc" before picking my pack up and heading out to survey the situation myself. 


	2. Words

Jack turned the corner leaving Hammonds officer only to make a quick detour.  
  
"Jack wait" Daniel called  
  
"I'm not hearing this" he quickened his pace but still found his friend walking beside him in seconds accompanied by Teal'c  
  
"Have you seen her yet?" Daniel questioned  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jack it's been over a week"  
  
"So"  
  
"Don't you think you should?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"You can't avoid them for ever"  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You bet"  
  
"How are you going to do that sharing the same house?"  
  
"I'll deal with it"  
  
"Damn it Jack, it'll only take you five minutes, just go say hi or something"  
  
"I'm busy"  
  
"O'Neill your actions of late are uncharacteristic"  
  
"Really T, good to know"  
  
"Major Carter has brought a new life into this world"  
  
"Neat"  
  
"You like me should understand the joy this time brings"  
  
"Will you two stop?"  
  
"Go and see them" Daniel said  
  
"Daniel right now I don't care"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"Carter isn't my responsibility off base"  
  
"She's here now"  
  
"Getting on with life outside of the SGC"  
  
"In this case I think it's technically a SGC matter"  
  
"Yeah I never seemed to have got that memo that said this place was turning into a nursery"  
  
"You know you're really self centred sometimes"  
  
"Nice isn't it"  
  
"Oh yeah...very err....mature"  
  
They rounded the corner towards the elevator.  
  
"Guys if it'll make you happy I'll go"  
  
"When?" Daniel asked  
  
"Soon"  
  
"Now" Daniel prompted  
  
"Today"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Later though"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Paperwork"  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to speak again "don't" Jack got in before he could speak again  
  
"Right" Daniel replied  
  
They all stood waiting for the elevator to arrive when it opened it had a sole occupant inside  
  
"Err Daniel"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"What I said before, make that later much, much later" 


	3. In The Still Of the Night

He woke up for the sixth time that night to that sound, he didn't care no matter how loud it got it wasn't his responsibility.  
  
Minutes passed and none of the houses occupations stirred to deal with the problem.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud Carter do something will ya"  
  
Focusing on his alarm clock it showed the time to be just after five in the morning "crap" he said running his hand over his face he reluctantly pulled himself up and moved to the side of the bed finding a discarded pair of jeans he pulled them on together with an old t-shirt and went to see what the problem was.  
  
Stopping across the hallway outside her door he knocked.  
  
"Carter" he whispered gently hoping not to wake anyone else sleeping up  
  
He tried again "Carter" still there was no answer, so he slowly opened the door and looked inside, seeing her still form sound asleep he was going to wake her, but something inside him said otherwise.  
  
The room was still dark but there was enough light to move around the room safely the child was crying in the cot at the end of the bed and even though he'd told himself many times over the last few weeks and days for personal reasons not to get involved moved to view the small occupant.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
The child still cried  
  
"If you looking for assistance in the feeding or changing department looks like ya used them all up here kid"  
  
He smiled slightly noting that any of the guests in his house could handle gate travel and the military way of life, especially the lack of sleep sometimes, but add a baby to their routine and that was completely different.  
  
The crying stopped to Jack's surprise and he hadn't really done anything except stand there 'the O'Neill charm' he thought to himself. The task was to easy though and he knew it, so he gently picked the child up and headed out to the kitchen been careful not to wake Daniel or Jonas up on the way.  
  
He found the baby carry seat on route and decided to put the child in it while he fixed things up, at the very least it made his job easier for a few minutes, he carried the seat into the kitchen and placed it on a clean work surface. Taking a bottle from the fridge he was about to follow the hand written instructions on the door when he noticed a smell.  
  
"Please tell me ya didn't" he said as he walked over for a closer inspection  
  
He lifted the child up yeah definitely the source he thought as he turned away for a moment. He grabbed what he needed and proceeded with the change of plan setting up base in the bathroom probably because it was the closest and most unoccupied room available in the emergency.  
  
Ten minutes later he finally had the co-operation needed to finish the task.  
  
"Thank you Miss Carter"  
  
"That's it we're done"  
  
He put everything away and washed up before he picked the child up again, catching himself off guard a little as he found himself studying her small features, she definitely has Carter's eyes he thought. 


	4. Alex

Disclaimer: Very slight 'The Wizard of Oz' references as with SG-1 characters etc the movie also doesn't belong to me but it helps tell a story.  
  
Alex Carter was born earlier than Dr Frasier had expected and by some wired twist of fate, even though it wasn't advisable for Carter to travel through the gate in her condition given no one really knew if there would be any side effects harmful to the baby. She decided she wanted to get first hand experience and see what her mother did for her job.  
  
It was of course one of those missions where everything seems fine, straight forward and then some how you'd find yourself 'behind bars'. That was their visit to the supposed to be uninhabited planet P3X597. Daniel had said something that the natives didn't like and SG-1 had to do a little time. While Jonas had been drafted in to keep an eye on Carter back on Earth given that her house had been blown up and for her safety she agreed to move in with him.  
  
Of course the folks on P3X597 just had to be the kind of folks that would only negotiate with the highest ranking female officer known to all the team. Daniel was sent back to the SGC to inform Hammond of what had happened and later returned with Sam, while Jonas and Dr Frasier kept track of her every movement. Even though he had specifically told him under no circumstances was she to come back with him.  
  
After that there was the normal fire fight to get back to the gate. Some of the locals felt that the arrival of SG-1 would cause much damage to their way of life so couldn't allow the gate to be used or let us leave.  
  
And of course in the grand scheme of things it just had to be his luck that he made her take up cover in a near by cave with Dr Frasier, Daniel had to be taken down in the fight which caused Frasier to have to go to work and help him back to the cave where she could check him out, just at the exact same moment some of the shots between the two groups happened to hit the roof of the cave and made it unstable. So being the closet and first to see what was going to happen he ordered Jonas to cover while he went to move Sam to safety. The rocks on the over hand had other ideas causing him to have to quickly push her further into the cave just before the entrance was blocked.  
  
Alex made her intensions known not long after that. But something had other plans. Sam started loosing blood to the point he believed she wouldn't last the night. Things got wired after that, he prayed for a miracle and found a very much alive and health Sam still in labour the following morning. Things got a little fuzzy for a while but he was there the whole time from the painful encounter with her knee, the loss of circulation in your fingers and hands, the 'can't do' and 'don't want it' stages right through to the kiss brought on probably by panic and fear mostly as it didn't exactly go down as the text book birth. After that he'd had nothing more to do with the situation.  
  
He carried her back into the kitchen and fastened her in the seat before continuing with his original task switching the now regular feature to his kitchen the radio on quietly to try to get her to stop fussing a little till her bottle was ready.  
  
He continued thinking about the events over the events that caused the current situation.  
  
When Alex arrived some how things changed, he changed them and he knew it all that time when he told her that he especially after he thought he lost her in the explosion at her place, he would be there no matter what was nothing more than a lie.  
  
Sure he'd done the 'Carter ya staying with me for your safety' speech after clearing it with Hammond and soon after Daniel, Jonas and Teal'c all moved in for her 'protection' and yeah he helped fix everything up from putting the cot together to doing a spot of redecorating, anything she needed. But when Alex arrived it became almost like him against the world or to be exact the good old 'I'm in the room, but your on your own Carter' cold shoulder treatment.  
  
Honestly he hated himself for it, he liked kids really did but some how she was different. Alex wasn't just any kid she was Carter's, it shouldn't have made a difference but it did, mostly probably due to the fact he could still remember Connor and his time with 'her' in that dream or whatever it was.  
  
A song started playing which brought him out of his thoughts again as she seemed to like it at the very least it seemed to have stopped her next crying session.  
  
When the bottle was ready he moved to pick Alex up gently holding her while giving her the milk, stopping now and again to wipe her face clean. When she decided she had had enough he continued with everyone's favorite part of the job winding her and sure enough she was sick all down the back of his shirt.  
  
He put her back in the seat while he discarded his shirt  
  
"Alex you don't really want your Mom to find out her CO is going soft do ya?" he looked at her and a little smirk appeared on his face "I won't tell if you don't"  
  
This was the first time in a week he'd spent any time with her even if he lived in the house. Since Dr Frasier had finally released her from the base after a lot more tests than a baby normally gets, given her slight uniqueness, she was finally allowed home and to everyone's relief including his she was given a clean bill of health, despite the fact her eyes were quite obviously purple in appearance Frasier could only think the small encounter before her birth had affected her some how but in every other respect even given her early arrival she was fine. She'd probably grow up to hate visiting the doctors he thought.  
  
Dr Frasier had offered to do that one test where you find out who the kids father is but Sam refused and he honestly couldn't blame her given that she was right when she said if anyone knew it might change how they saw Alex and she wasn't prepared to do that.  
  
"Right time to get you back to your Mom, before she decides its about time I got a swift kick for all the extra fishing I've done lately and well generally been a pain, trust me I'm sure you'll find out one day"  
  
He carried her back to her room and was just about to enter when she started crying again. Turning around quickly he headed across the hall back to his room with Alex closing the door behind him he started to pace slowly around the room  
  
"Ya know kid me and you aren't meant to be doing this, not now not ever"  
  
"It's not your fault it's mine...I guess some things are just hard to forget, you've still got your Mom, Granddad Jacob, and Uncle Daniel, T and Jonas not forgetting Aunt Dr Frasier and their a pretty neat bunch to hang with they'll always be there for ya"  
  
He moved to sit on the bed, his knee was playing up so it was the best thing to do under the circumstances. Lowering her down from resting slightly on his shoulder he shifted his hold on her so he supported her safely so he could get a better look at her.  
  
'Protector of men' that's what Daniel said her name meant after everyone told Sam she should keep the name she had chosen long before Alex arrived and in a strange way he thought it kind of suited her, even if he had no intensions of letting her become the 'super solider' she was intentionally designed to be to be a 'protector of men'. He'd lived the life of loosing your only kid and he wasn't about to see Sam down that road. He could protect her and not care that was his job, he'd trained for it, it was his life and something in his gut told him he had no choice.  
  
She still hadn't settled down.  
  
"Kid, ya know you're as stubborn as your Mom can be, but if ya get half her brains you know it's really not a bad thing"  
  
"Whatcha want?" he asked searching his memories of Charlie when he was a baby  
  
"Nope sorry I don't do the singing job"  
  
He paused for a minute to think, and then he got his idea.  
  
"A story" he quizzed  
  
"OK fine one story coming up...then you sleep agreed?"  
  
"Right" he cleared his throat "once upon a time.... yeah I know its a lame start to a story but I'm working on it.....there was a set of five brave warriors, sent to save earth from some pretty nasty snakes and other not so good folks almost everyday....the warriors were an odd bunch, a bookworm, two aliens from galaxies far, far away, a beautiful Queen, however warrior like in her ways she seemed and a very old guy that was most hated by all medical staff wherever he went. Anyway they'd go off visit people and places get their arses kicked now and then but still gave more than anyone ever asked for, sometimes with the help of oh err Queen Dorothy's father he's got a good snake in him, that helped the group outta sticky situations but the rest of his buddy's couldn't be trusted.... On day beautiful Queen Dorothy was given a special gift, so the group, most of them talked and had agreed that they would make it home from this day forward to protect someone especially close to Queen Dorothy no matter what....the end"  
  
She was finally a sleep.  
  
"And that's a promise" 


	5. Time

Jack sat silently watching her sleep in his arms.  
  
He'd missed almost six weeks of this and after the trip back to the base in little over four hours he'd miss even more, perhaps even a lifetime.  
  
Tomorrow they were leaving, going to stay with Jacob apparently so he had told it indefinitely and either he, Selmac or indeed both of them wanted to hold Jack responsible, so much that Jacob had even planned a little 'accident' with an elevator to get him to 'talk'.  
  
The snake makes Jacob the wisest guy going been stuck in an elevator for over an hour with him and he'll get ya facing some home truths no problem. We even dealt with the 'caring' issues the dream and if he didn't before he now knows exactly what his daughter means to Jack O'Neill  
  
Jacob or the snake did a pretty good shrink job to basically this whole situation exists because of blame.  
  
He's never truly forgiven himself for Charlie, probably never would. In the 'dream' he left the military way of life, allows personal feelings to surface eventually resulting in a new life, but that life came at an expense because of the one time he wasn't there to protect. So second time around a new chance, he takes the 'not caring' road believing it best because 'caring' always hurts those around him.  
  
Four hours that's all the time he had left to fix things, to take the last six weeks back and start again. It wasn't easy in all honesty he knew she was leaving because of him, because she knew about Connor and about 'them'.  
  
Maybe it would be easier if she did go at least for a little while given all that's happened over the months it might be safer even on a Tok'ra base. SG-1 wouldn't exist any more though and that ultimately would be his fault. Although as things stood right now SG-1 hadn't existed since Alex's arrival and most definitely since she came home.  
  
Sure they talked, everyone pitched in to help Carter out excluding himself, anything either of them needed someone was there to lend a hand, which is likely why all the bodies in the house right now apart from his were sound asleep burnt out with exhaustion and why he was left holding the baby. If Teal'c wasn't visiting Ry'ac it might have been a completely different story though.  
  
Sitting watching her at that moment he didn't mind having her with him he couldn't and never had hated her for what or who she was even when her existence turned his life or what he hoped was his upside down. He just couldn't forget and that's why things had to be how they were.  
  
Given time he could probably shut it out so he could be there with the others watching her grow, do the kid stuff, in the way he told Sam not so long ago. It would be a long road back, but saying 'sorry' to Sam before she left was the least he could do. 


	6. Goodbyes

She walked into her lab for the final time before heading to the gate.  
  
Several years of her life had been spend working there and as soon as the klaxon sounded that would change. Her life had changed a lot since Alex had arrived, unexpected or not she was grateful to have her daughter.  
  
But this room held the most memories of a life before she came along, memories good and memories not so good and memories she wouldn't change for all the world. This room more than any other held memories of why SG-1 had stayed together through everything and yet that would soon change.  
  
She dropped her bag from her shoulder to the floor, walking around slowly picking up objects and smiling to herself as she remembered what they meant to her.  
  
"Major Carter"  
  
She turned to see Siler stood in the doorway  
  
"Everything is ready" he said  
  
"I'll be there in a minute"  
  
He never said anything just placed his hands behind his back and walked away  
  
Moments later a deep sigh escaped her lips as she wrapped an arm around the bundle in front of her smiling down at her "guess we'd better getting going huh?" she spoke softly  
  
A cough came from behind her "I'm on my way Sergeant" she answered  
  
"Stay"  
  
She jumped slightly at the recognition of the voice "Sir"  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill had propped himself up against the entrance to her lab "you could stay you know" he continued  
  
"It's a little late...."  
  
"No it's not"  
  
She turned to look at him "Sir" her eyes pleaded with him  
  
"You'll miss this" he replied picking himself up  
  
"I don't have a choice"  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"You of all people should know why I'm doing this"  
  
"Try me"  
  
"We've been down that road Sir"  
  
"Let's go down it again"  
  
"We should go"  
  
"Not happening Carter....give me more than just because I've been a arse the last few weeks else you're not leaving"  
  
"Isn't that enough"  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Colonel"  
  
"Get a transfer....hell I'll get a transfer"  
  
"We'd still have the same problem"  
  
"I'd stay away"  
  
"That easy"  
  
"Done great so far"  
  
"It shouldn't be that way"  
  
"No"  
  
"But the reminder isn't helping is it?"  
  
"It's not her fault"  
  
"I know, I heard you last night"  
  
"I should get Thor to take care of it....."  
  
"It's part of you Sir"  
  
"I wish it wasn't"  
  
"Memories are important"  
  
"These shouldn't exist...and we shouldn't be...."  
  
"I know, things aren't always that simple"  
  
"What about her?" Jack asked indicting to Alex "she's a little young for gate travel"  
  
"She'll get command of this base yet Sir"  
  
"No doubt"  
  
Daniel entered the lab "Sam Jacob's here"  
  
"Thanks Daniel"  
  
"No problem....Jack" he added in acknowledgement of his presence but in a tone that said he wasn't happy  
  
"Give us a minute" she said glancing from him to Jack  
  
"Right" Daniel said  
  
Once he left Sam continued "we'll be fine Colonel"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure I might be able to get the Tok'ra to trust us more"  
  
"That'll be nice"  
  
"Yeah" she added a little down hearted  
  
"Still leaving?" he asked  
  
"Looks that way"  
  
"Want me on me knees?"  
  
"Not enough Sir...besides I wouldn't want to leave knowing I put you in the infirmary  
  
"Would be worth it"  
  
She flashed him one of her priceless smiles  
  
"Fine, you win, but first I need to have a few words with Alex...sign a peace treaty and all"  
  
"Sir" she looked confused  
  
"Just a minute it's important"  
  
"Alright"  
  
She lifted Alex from the baby carrier getting very little fuss from her and slowly approached him placing her daughter in his arms.  
  
"Do you mind if....it's personal....it'll only take a minute?"  
  
Sam reluctantly gave in to his request "I'll be in the gate room" she added  
  
Jack waited till she had left and even walked to the entrance of her lab to check for signs she was still there before he continued  
  
"All right short stuff, here's the deal, normally in situations like this I'd be required to get you a dog, however your taking a trip with your mom and I don't think these folks would be your average dog lover kinda people, so..." he stopped trying to look deep in thought as he walked around the room carrying her  
  
"So, I'm giving you the next best thing, you'll thank me for it one day as soon as your old enough..." he changed his hold on her and reached into his breast pocket retrieving a piece of paper. Unfolding it he read what it said "I Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air force do effective immediately hand over my entire VHS Simpson's collection to one Miss Alex Carter to view at her mothers discretion until she reaches a suitable age" he folded the paper back up and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"How's that?" he asked "we got a deal?"  
  
She had started to doze off but her small arm had outstretched towards him so he placed his little finger where she could wrap her hand around it to make the deal. "good choice, you've scored one of the finest American TV shows on cable"  
  
"Now down to business, you have to look out for your mom no over working her with too many late nights and you ever....ever need anything regardless of what's happened between us...you call me right? not so much now cos you're a little young to know DHD manuals, but SG-1 will bring you home anytime you like"  
  
A few minutes later Jack was walked in to the gateroom witnessing Sam say her final goodbyes she smiled weakly at the sight of her daughter in his arms obviously trying to hide tears. He gently handed her over "Carter your daughter drives a hard bargain"  
  
"Sir" she looked puzzled  
  
He removed the note from his pocket, took a few seconds to scribble something on it and when her hands were free handed it to her  
  
"Sir this isn't necessary"  
  
"Sure it is Carter, we made an agreement  
  
"But....The Simpsons?"  
  
"It's a classic show and she's got taste"  
  
"We don't have a video recorder"  
  
"I'm having one sent to you"  
  
"TV?"  
  
"Taken care of"  
  
"Electricity?"  
  
"Use a generator"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"It's a gift Carter" he said holding his hand up to stop any protest "besides its part of her culture it shouldn't be missed because she's living on another planet"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Sam you ready?" her Dad called  
  
She looked across to him seeing the gate already active  
  
Looking back to Jack he had backed away slightly from her so she took this as the right time to go she took a final look at her friends and colleges of the last few years and turned to join her father as she walked to what would be come home.  
  
Jack hurriedly reached into his back pocket looking for what he forgot, realising it wasn't there he called out "wait!" just before Sam was about to leave with Jacob "wait!"  
  
Turning around they saw all there friend waiting to see them off Jack had continued to say something but it wasn't heard as he headed back out of the gateroom leaving everyone wondering what was going on.  
  
He raced to he's office to continue his search, he hadn't lost it, it was done this morning at an urgent request and at a price five times higher than normal thankfully the delay in her actually leaving had meant he could do one final thing before they left.  
  
He rummaged round his desk opening a drawer his eyes finally found what he was looking for. He picked it up carefully and hurried back to the gate occasionally running into a few officers on route and yelling his apologies as he kept moving.  
  
"Got it" he called as he re-entered the room  
  
"Colonel O'Neill what's going on" the General asked not looking at all amused  
  
"Sorry General, I had some business to take care of concerning Major Carter" he answered heading up the ramp to where she stood talking to her father.  
  
"Jacob" Jack acknowledged  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Carter a word"  
  
"Sir" she replied as he pulled her off gently to one side  
  
Carter you know it occurred to me...." he trailed off  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what this place does"  
  
"Sir we really should be going"  
  
"Hear me out"  
  
She stood awaiting what he wanted to say  
  
"We need a new team member Carter"  
  
"Sir I'm sure General Hammond will give you all the data you need to find a replacement"  
  
"I'm not filing for a replacement in fact I was thinking maybe SG-1 should become a five man unit"  
  
Sounds good Sir...who have you lined up?"  
  
"It wouldn't be immediate there's still training to be done, I recon she'd handle it"  
  
"Who Sir?"  
  
His eyes set upon Alex and he revealed a small baseball cap showing it to Sam before placing the olive green cap hat on her head with the words Honorary SG-1 Member printed on it in black.  
  
"Cute Sir" she couldn't help but smile  
  
"Ya think"  
  
"Thank You" she placed a light kiss on his cheek  
  
"For old times sake" he replied  
  
"Yeah" she spoke he voice hardly heard but sadness was definitely detected in it  
  
"Go on get going someone needs to show our new rookie here how gate travels done"  
  
"I Sir"  
  
"And Carter the door is always open"  
  
Moments later everyone stood to attention and they were gone.


	7. Hard To Say

_Sam, press play.....it says more than I ever have.....Jack._  
  
Sam did as the note requested soon after Daniel appeared on the screen  
  
"This thing on?" he's stood obviously checking the setting of a video camera  
  
"Indeed" Teal'c's voice is heard in reply  
  
"Carter give me a hand here a sec" Jack's heard calling in the background before his head appears in view on film "action" disappearing again he's still talking but its not clear  
  
He reappears shortly after leading her into the room "no peeking and watch ya step"  
  
"A little hard to do..."  
  
"Alright no peeking and I'll watch ya steps"  
  
"What's going on?" she asked trying not to laugh  
  
"Be patient"  
  
"Oh, I'm passed that, who got the t-shirt"  
  
Sam sat watching the video remembering when it had been done, just days before Alex was born.  
  
Daniel rushes in at Jack's indication to lend a hand "we're going to sit now Sam"  
  
"Oh are we now....let me tell..."  
  
"Daniel's on standby to make sure you make it" she swats his arm or at least tries to at the comment  
  
"I'm not that big"  
  
"Ah but..."  
  
"No buts...I'm not that big go see Janet"  
  
"Sam we love you either way" Daniel replied  
  
"The T-shirt"  
  
"It's cute" Jack said  
  
"So not" she replied  
  
"Sit and all will be revealed" Jack told her  
  
"T get over here we need a close up"  
  
"Is it wise?"  
  
Having witness them move her on to the couch and rest her feet up the camera angel changes to view her as she's lying down "Carter open" Jack's heard saying  
  
"Why is a camera stuck in my face?"  
  
"We figured we'd help you with your first family home video"  
  
"Guys"  
  
"Get this down T she's filling up again" an arm comes into the picture holding a tissue"  
  
"On with the show guys" Jack announces  
  
"As you wish..." at this the camera moves facing Teal'c  
  
"Say hi Teal'c"  
  
"Hello Major Carter's child"   
  
"Daniel" Jack calls spinning the camera round to view him sat on the floor near Sam  
  
"Hi, I'm your uncle Daniel"  
  
The camera moves from him sweeping up and down Sam's body coming to rest with her face in view.  
  
"Say hi Mom"  
  
She starts laughing so he proceeds moving the camera down her body "and last but by no means least when your mom is quiet up there Alex Carter meet yourself only two months before birth"  
  
The camera focuses in closer and the t-shirt reads 'Mom kicks arse, but I kick arse HARDER & BETTER than anyone....take me on if you dare!!!  
  
"You know someone has gotta test that theory right" Jack's heard in the background "Daniel" the camera moves again  
  
"What's he doing?" Sam asks trying to move  
  
"Don't look at me"  
  
"Carter stay put...." Jack calls from a distance  
  
Alex stirs from her sleep and is greeted minutes later by Sam picking her up "hey sleepy"  
  
The video is still playing  
  
"Hey Alex...Alex listen right this is a scientifically proven test"  
  
"Jack" Daniel and Sam both sigh  
  
"Work with me here"  
  
"Alex what Jack really means is it's scientifically proven according to him and science and Jack don't mix"  
  
"Anyway when you and mom are comfortable we'll begin"  
  
A smile crosses her face remembering the test well "I think someone wants an audience, want to go see?" Sam slowly walks back to view the TV to see Jack trying to place a Alex's elephant on her stomach  
  
"Hold still Sam"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Stop it"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"Daniel why don't you and Teal'c explain the purpose of this?"  
  
"What is its purpose O'Neill?"  
  
"There's a purpose?" Daniel replies  
  
"Oh for cryin...give me that"  
  
"Hey Alex it's Jack, right between the two of us the deal is to prove the t- shirt right all ya gotta do is kick Trunk there onto the floor"  
  
"Sam" her attention drifts from the TV to her Dad  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's something from Colonel O'Neill, we made a video a few weeks ago and this is it"  
  
"Can I watch it to? "he asked taking hold of his granddaughter's small hand  
  
"If you like"  
  
Jacob watched the video seeing the interaction, bond and care between the group of friends in his absence.  
  
"You know he cares right, he never wanted to hurt either of you"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"All he wanted was for you to be happy"  
  
And I am...I've got her, but being around him its causing to much pain....  
  
"SCORE....great job kid" Jack's voice is heard shouting  
  
"If he never said anything what would you do?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Telling you or not the outcome would still be the same he's hurting for whatever reason he has memories that aren't real..."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Sam Jack's seen stuff....stuff that to him and me is the worst thing we ever imagined weather its real or not he had to tell you....."  
  
"Sam"  
  
The voice takes their attention back to the TV  
  
"Carter if your watching this I guess its because I couldn't say or do what was needed...I never meant for this to happen, I'm Jack O'Neill what more info is there to know to get that it would happen sooner or later"  
  
"I spent last night with Alex thinking up all the ways to keep you here, truth is I couldn't do it, it isn't right you deserve more, more than the SGC and definitely more than spending your time with me moping because I lost something"  
  
"The tape I hope makes you see that I never thought badly of you or Alex, I was happy, really she's a great kid she'll do you proud, for me I could live with showing you how to accept her, its different when she's actually here....for that Alex I'm more sorry than I can say"  
  
"Maybe after time, who knows, we'll have moved on with our lives still be darn good friend just without the egg shells....I'd like that"  
  
Anyway reports to be done so I better sign off....see ya"  
  
The screen fades.


	8. Beauty And The Beast

_**Disclaimer: 'The song Beauty And The Beast' isn't mine its from the Walt Disney movie. I just borrowed it to help tell a story.**_  
  
**_Spoilers: Small reference to some first half season six episodes but nothing to bad_**.

Jack sat in his spare room....Alex's room with a beer, for all of his 'he didn't care' routine on this dark stormy night he missed the life she gave to the house.  
  
Occasionally when he was around he'd sneak a quick glimpse of Carter as she soothed her to sleep in this very room, he never let on that he watched her, mostly he saw it out of the corner of his eye as he passed.  
  
She'd always have that look in her eyes full of pride and happiness even after been up half the night seeing to her. It was a unique thing to see in Carter, fine he'd seen her deal with Cassie and other kids in the past, Alex was different she was her own flesh and blood, even if she didn't believe in herself to do a good job sometimes, that look was all that was needed to know it would work out in the end.  
  
He pressed the remote again so the cd player would start over again and play 'Alex's tune' as he'd dubbed it since he cared for her the night before they left.  
  
Ooh...  
Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast  
  
He tried, he did asked her to stay....everything....he'd even helped with Alex, although he knew it would take more than one night to fix their friendship. Right from the word go in this whole thing, after getting drunk much like right now, whatever happened he had promised to be there to help her when needed or at best to make sure Alex did ok. Truth be told he, Jack O'Neill was scared, scared for what he'd lost and scared for what he gained because of it. Jack O'Neill would never in a million years be prepared to fall 'in love' with Carter she was in his opinion out of his league and yet in those months before Alex somewhere along the line he had. Sure they cared more than they should, it came with the job the only way to deal with it. Caring more meant a person wasn't just a number, a statistic on a piece of paper, but a person made of flesh and blood, something worth fighting for should they fall in battle to make sure they are never forgotten or to fight harder so that situation never played out to get them home.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...

If the gate opened right now and she stepped through, at her word he'd find a way to forget to reset start again but with the obvious package deal that she now came with anything that meant she'd be here and she was safe. He didn't want her to love him or even care in the slightest about him, regardless of what his feeling were she deserved way better, but here at home he had a chance to keep her safe.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...

Then maybe he wouldn't have this damn action replay nightmare thing floating round in his head again. Four weeks they had been gone and for four weeks he'd wake, usually calling out to her, but the result was always the same, he'd see her engulfed by the flames around her or she'd die cradled in his arms.

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

He would change or at least try, Being open about his feeling was never his strong point and honestly anyone who really knew him knew that to well....she chose to walk through that gate, still part of his life in some way, yet not in his life to spare them both pain.

Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast...  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast...  
Oh...oh...  
Uh..  
Beauty and the beast  
  
Above everything else in a world that knew nothing about what's really going on in space, friendship is the most important especially in the SGC's line of work. Trusting that against all odds even around a man like him is probably second  
  
In many ways at times he was pig-headed in the 'I'm hurting' department, he'd make a show of life the O'Neill way hiding behind sarcasm appearing like everyone wanted when they were down or in need for moral...but flip that into reverse and the subject was closed as quick as it was opened.  
  
Take the Tok'ra, his encounter once was a little to close for personal liking, thankfully he was still all there, all him but he never really talked about it to anyone especially her. Jacob was the only one to get anything from him regarding the whole sorry affair.  
  
The real personal stuff like Charlie, that never gets out never gets talked about under any circumstance. In all these years Daniel has been the only one to get the most from him, but that's the past a dark place in his life, never forgotten, but never dragged up because of pain and guilty never released to this day.  
  
He'd never regret telling her of Connor, in a way it helped him as much as it did her, but even that was messed up, he couldn't bring himself to tell the whole story, holding stuff back to protect her in some way. The real truth of the matter was he regretted what it had done to him.  
  
Sam Carter could hold her own the same as any man he knew that and yet it still plagued his mind. Fear of the 'what if' situations that meant she was no longer here or what loosing Alex would do to her, he never wanted to see that  
  
He was only a gate trip away if she called, but he just had this feeling and it wasn't good.


	9. Nightmere Calling

Standing in one of the tunnels there's Tok'ra fleeing in every direction to safety from the attack from whatever had caused this.  
  
They had been alerted to problems twenty minutes ago. Frankly as soon as the klaxon went I knew it was Carter's call but I never expected this. SG teams three, five and nine are with us to help with the evacuation.  
  
It had been all of four weeks since they moved here, there was no problems and the last time anyone heard from her she was having fun finally getting her hands on some neat Tok'ra toys that been on Earth meant she didn't get to see, while Jacob enjoyed having Alex during their somewhat extended visit.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c go to help injured Tok'ra while I'm stood watching, waiting, and hoping with all the movement going on around me.  
  
I randomly stop a well he looks kinda old man sorta shouting over the noise at him asking if he's seen Jacob or Carter, his face turns to one of distress, his snake kicks in and seconds later I'm yelling an order to the rest of my team to get everyone out and high-tail it back to the gate without me.  
  
She was the one that got the word out, the base was somehow under attack, she should have come back through then, but she stayed.  
  
The place is a mess if it wasn't for the fact that there was completely no sign of an attack from the surface, walking down the tunnels was like the place had been done over by the Goau'ld again. Yet whatever had or was continuing to cause all this destruction and chaos had yet to be seen.  
  
The place is definitely filling with smoke with heat coming from somewhere which just can't be good, there's loads of folks still needing help in all the confusion, yet I only have one objective to get Carter's arse out of there for her safety and Alex's.  
  
There's a Tok'ra been practically dragged outta the place, but he refuses. At first I assume its Jacob with all the mayhem it's hard to hear anything and I'm not to close so I can only make out the uniform, it is becoming increasingly difficult to see things.  
  
On closer inspection it's Malek, damn he's a mess, he catches sight of me probably with a look of pity in my eye, and even a snake didn't deserve this. He calls out to me insisting that I help a Tok'ra within the next tunnel, he won't leave until everyone is out. Then he drops the line I so didn't want to hear, but knew I was going to get anyway "O'Neill it's Jacob Carter"  
  
I tell the other Tok'ra to get him out while I quicken my pace to reach the right tunnel. If Jacob's not leaving that means only one of about three things he's drawn the short straw to be the last man out, either he or Carter are hurt bad or its Alex that's in trouble and neither one would leave her no matter what.  
  
Rounding the corner, this is not good, I'm in one of what looks like Tok'ra living quarters at a guess I'd say Carter's the place for all their advanced technology is on fire, really on fire there's a wall of it right in front of me, it's really hot and I'm not that close to it.  
  
Scanning the room I find what looks like Jacob and Sam in the corner of the room one of them is cradling an arm I take that to be Jacob. I move closer to them, they haven't seen me but I instantly know something's wrong Carter's lashing out at him...Alex.  
  
I never checked for her and she wasn't with Sam. I make their position rest a hand on his shoulder and yell his name.... yeah my fear was right you can see it in his eyes.  
  
"Where is she? No don't answer I can hear the hollowing screams now, not good, so not good.  
  
I don't even think she was aware I was stood with them all she did was stand there staring at the flames.  
  
"Get her out of here" I order  
  
"She won't leave" he replies  
  
"I'll handle it"  
  
He moves from his position in front of his daughter and within seconds she's pushed him out of the way and in her very emotional state is making a straight run towards the flames.  
  
I'm quick off the mark and manger to get there before she does the unthinkable resting both my hands firmly on her shoulders so she can't go anywhere I turn her to face me.  
  
"We're making it out together Sam....but you have to go now" I say reassuringly quickly moving her back to Jacob before my final word and order on the matter "go"  
  
I start removing my pack and hurriedly pull out the blanket, for a moment I'm struck down with pain, I get these images like a picture show in my head, some I know, some I don't and some that are just so familiar yet I can't put my finger on it.  
  
The pains still there but I force myself to my feet, throw the blanket over my head and take my best shot at making it to the other side to get to Alex.  
  
Amazingly I'm still in one piece which is more than can be said of the blanket, my left hand didn't fair to good either although it wasn't the brightest idea ever to come from my head.  
  
I move to where she's lying, screaming, taking her and the blankets she's laid in into my arms just as there's an explosion a little to close for comfort, I try my best to shield her from it, but that little incident didn't help matters as the screaming cries went up a few decibels.  
  
So whatcha do in situations like this, no back up, just you and the enemy today's choice fire and a huge honkin' wall of it, it is too your surrounded with no sign of an escape route and you have someone that needs your help?.  
  
I quickly remove my jacket as quick as one can holding a baby with burns to what was a pretty good hand, hold her tight to me with the right arm still searching for a way out, options are somewhat still limited so I go out the same way I got in, only one of us really has to make it out of here as long as she goes through the gate I can live with that and I'll damn sure see it through.


	10. Remember A Time

**Spoilers: Small one for Season 7 'Fragile Balance'  
**  
I must have blacked out...I remember squat....well exactly why my arse is been dragged wherever and I'm not exactly in full control of my body functions just yet. It's all a blur.  
  
And yet I'm still getting visuals, like a videotape stuck on repeat.  
  
I got these images of Carter...of Sam, I don't know how or why but she's always there, there's a figure in there I haven't even seen before and oddly I'm getting photo shots of me too. Then it's gone and darkness comes.  
  
I come round feeling like I've just been zatted yet again and I let out a groan in discomfort. When I can focus I survey my surroundings, its daylight, from the looks of the camp fire and the disturbance on the ground next to me I wasn't alone, yet our position was resemble secure, trees tend to come in handy and well I'm seeing lots of them.  
  
I pick myself up, dust of the pants there's noise coming from in the forest if I had a guess whatever it was, was straight in front of me and quite close searching for my weapon I didn't have it and it was no where to be seen, so I decided to go right on in there, not the best plan, but a little caution and I might get some answers to what the hell was going on.  
  
I walk for a little while following the sound that's getting closer, right now I'm guessing someone's not feeling too great. I stop dead in my tracks as I see a blonde figure in the distance, slowly I move so as not to give my position away....it's Carter.  
  
Boy she's really sick she's throwing up bad, strangely she isn't in uniform either just this gown.  
  
I move to her startling her but not meaning to, she's been crying I can tell that much just from the words she tries to choke out at me while continuing to loose the content of her stomach "I'm sorry Sir"  
  
Then nothing.  
  
Somehow I'm back at the camp, its not only the crackle from the fire can be heard, I'm removing something from a make shift stove and carrying it to her "we need to talk" she offers weakly" sitting up with my help and accepting the 'food' I place in front of her.  
  
"Sir we both know..."  
  
"No we don't"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Let's just get home first"  
  
"Sir I'm pregnant"  
  
"You can't know that for sure"  
  
"No, but I feel..."  
  
"We'll get home tomorrow Carter promise"  
  
Everything changes.  
  
We're heading back to the gate I'm carrying Sam in my arms. I'm forced to stop dead in my tracks as this guy appears from nowhere.  
  
"Her DNA has been altered" he speaks  
  
"Why? I asked  
  
"If we had not, the life within, she would not survive, you carry the marker from our enemy, but he has been granted the mark of the Asguard, long ago our friends. She that grows within process that which your bond brings for this reason we have given the gift written in time, so we can help our friends in the dark time to come"  
  
"Can we forget?" she's asking  
  
"Carter" I protest  
  
"Sir it's the only way"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
I'm sat in very close proximity to her, well to be more exact she's sat in front of me resting against me her hand resting where her child grows. Getting a look in her eyes she's saying it all right there but I hear words anyway.  
  
"It has to be this way, not for me, not for you, just for her so no one truly knows how and why she exists, only that she does"  
  
"Her gift is precious we can do as you ask only her soul guardian will know what was, and what is to be, now leave this place"

AN: That's it I've come to the end of yet another story. Look out in August 2004 for more from me...so if anyone wants another sequel to this review and let me know. 


End file.
